EL CHICO NUEVO
by OsVicAriDaLiz
Summary: Es un día como cualquier otro en H.A. todos están llegando nuevamente es el inicio de un nuevo ciclo escolar, cual un chico nuevo y raro aparece, que sorpresas traerá es joven, tendrá algo que ver con los últimos robos en Los Ángeles. Tori, André, Robbie, Beck, Jade, Cat se verán enredados en un problema con este nuevo chico dejen Reviews
1. Chapter 1

Hola, Chicos, los saludo desde Chiapas Mexico, para mostrarles este mi primer fic espero que les guste

disfruten...

EL CHICO NUEVO

INTRODUCCION:

Es un día como cualquier otro en H.A. todos están llegando nuevamente es el inicio de un nuevo ciclo escolar, cual un chico nuevo y raro aparece, que sorpresas traerá es joven, tendrá algo que ver con los últimos robos en Los Ángeles. Tori, André, Robbie, Beck, Jade, Cat se verán enredados en un problema con este nuevo chico.

CAPITULO No. 01

Agente POV:

Este es el día número 6935 de mi existencia creo que estoy cumpliendo 17 años, no se si es este mes o el proximo cuando entras en esta agencia te obligan a olvidar tu nombre, datos, como fecha de nacimiento y edad, la agencia a la que pertenezco es ultra secreta nadie sabe de su existencia ese es el porque yo ni siquiera recuerde mi nombre al parecer he sido seleccionado para una nueva misión, será en los ángeles, han L.A. creo que ahí vivía antes de llegar aquí jeje (risa sarcástica) ni siquiera sé cómo llegue aquí, no se si tenia familia o amigos. estando aquí he estado mas veces cerca de la muerte no se cuantas veces eh estado apunto de que me maten, pero bueno

TOC TOC- tocaron a la puerta de mi habitación

Es hora chico—una voz de chica llama – el jefe te espera tiene indicaciones para ti. continuo esa chica.

Camino por un pasillo oscuro de mi habitación la cual es muy fría y con una puerta de metal, no se cuanto tiempo he pasado esta vez en mi habitación no lo se pierdo el sentido de la orientación.

Al fin entro la sala de conferencias ahí me esperan el comandante JAMES, y 4 personas que no conozco.

Ya era hora que llegaras CHICO- dijo el comandante—creo que chico es como todos me conocen por aquí.

Me hablaba comandante-respondí—

si estas listo para un nuevo trabajo—me dijo el comandante

Siempre — respondí energéticamente

una de las personas que no conozco hablo—Comandante creí que usted mandaría al mejor agente al caso de los ángeles y yo solo veo a este chico.

Debo ofenderme la verdad no se he perdido hasta los sentimientos pero a la larga te acostumbras.

Está viendo al mejor agente de esta honorable agencia—me defendió mi Comandante

Pero es un chico—dijo esta persona nuevamente en tono de burla.

Créame señor que este chico es el mejor en todo y yo dejaría mi vida en sus manos con toda confianza—dijo nuevamente el Comandante

Okey si usted lo dice—dijeron estas personas un poco descaradamente.

Okey chico esto es lo que haras—dijo el hombre mas viejo del grupo.

Hemos tenido en menos de un mes mas de 20 robos en diferentes lugares de L.A. y queremos que tu resuelvas eso—continuo diciendo ese sujeto

Robos? porque no solo llaman al FBI ese es su trabajo—dije en un tono grosero al ponerme cómodo en una silla y subiendo los pies en la mesa.

ya lo intentamos y ellos no han podido si quiera tomar una foto del ladrón que es rápido y certero ninguna cámara de seguridad lo ha captado hasta el momento—continuo diciendo el sujeto

Jajajajajajaja—me rei—si esos presumidos del FBI no han podido hacer nada como esperan que yo haga algo—me burle de esos tipos.

COMANDANTE—grito uno de los sujetos – acaso su mejor hombre se niega de una misión.

el comandante solo atino a decir – solo escúchelo ya verán que es todo un genio—continuo diciendo.

Y bueno necesito que me instalen—dije sentándome correctamente para fingir un poco de interés.

si ya tenemos todo listo - dijo el comandante.

Por lo pronto te llevaremos hasta los ángeles y estudiaras en una escuela llamada HOLLYWOOD ARTS tendrás tu propio apartamento y tu nombre será DOMINIC BLACK – continuo el comandante

Nombre y escuela nunca me han dado nada de eso en anteriores misiones porque ahora si – dije un poco sorprendido

Porque en esa es el punto donde realizaras tu investigación ya que en esta escuela hay un sitio llamado y por este medio hemos localizado ciertas fotos de diferentes personas mas las cámaras de grabación filmando conciertos donde encontramos sombras que se mueven a una velocidad increible y siempre se dirijen a un mismo lugar el patio de la institución y ahí desaparecen todas las sombras creemos que el ladron o los ladrones estén ahí ya sean estudiantes o maestros o cualquier tipo de personas—me dijo el mas anciano del grupo.

Así que han sido mas listos que la FBI que pasaría si ellos se enteraran que ustedes tienen información o pistas que no ellos jamas consiguieron—me rei al decir esto.

la verdad perdimos la esperanza en ellos hace tiempo – continuo diciendo el viejo.

jajajajajaaj otra vez me rei. esos presumidos al fin fallaron una pensé pero H.A. sonaba un poco raro. así que pregunte—que tipo de escuela es H.A.?

es una escuela de actuación, canto y todo tipo de talentos forma artistas prácticamente—dijo el comandante quien me seguía dando instrucciones al parecer me darían un automóvil y muchas cosas mas que un estudiante normal tendría, esto es demasiado raro o ya estoy perdiendo la cordura pensé de todas formas es bueno que el agente mas joven de esta agencia viva aunque sea por un corto tiempo la adolescencia. al parecer saldría hacia los angeles en 5 dias, tiempo suficiente para entrenar y informarme acerca de L.A. será mejor que me ponga a investigar, me dije a mi mismo.

me despedi de esos raros sujetos y del comandante y Sali de esa sala el comandante se quedo despidiéndolos y antes de que yo entrase a la sala de entrenamiento y me dijo-manten vigilado también a esos sujetos no me brindaron confianza – me dijo yo solo le respondi con una mueca y asistiéndolo con la cabeza.

Esos 5 dias pasaron muy rápido así que el dia de mi partida tenia todo listo para partir al parecer hiria solo a L.A. como siempre.

llegue muy de madrugada a L.A. me dijeron que al llegar en el aeropuerto encontraría una informante que me llevaría a mi departamento y me daría mas información.

Al llegar al aeropuerto me espera una chica de apariencia castaña eso fue lo único que me percate de ella, ella me dijo que mi coche me esperaba en el estacionamiento me dio un par de llaves y la dirección de mi departamento en L.A. y que al parecer tendría que aparecer en H.A. en dos horas y desaparecio. uhhh gruñi de lo cansado que estaba de llegar a los angeles y ya tendría que empezar bueno tengo irme me dije a mi mismo me diriji al estacionamiento para ver el pedazo de auto que me darían sera una chatarra me dije y mi sorpresa fue grande al ver un AUDI A8 nuevo—si querían que pasara desapercibido lo lograran con este auto- me dije solo me subi al auto meti mis cosas y me fui a la dirección que me habrían dado.

al llegar después de perderme un poco al paracer cada momento que pasaba en L.A. me recordaba algo y se alteraba mas el corazón como si yo ya hubiese estado aquí calmate viejo dije al aire no sabia porque tenia esta rara sensación. al llegar al apartamento me di cuenta que tan solo tenia menos de 30 mins para llegar a H.A. así tome una ducha me vesti y mis cosas para la escuela estaban listas con una nota que decía_: necesitaras esto firma la informante. _uhh que raro bueno me largo dije al parecer tan solo faltan 10 mins para la clase estab emocionado tenia mucho tiempo que no me sentía así tome mi auto y accelere lo mas que pude solo haciendo una parada a tomar un café pues no había dormido mucho.

al llegar a la escuela estacione mi auto ya era tarde así que vi que la informante castaña estaba en la escuela.

HOLA—le dije sin recibir respuesta aparente

llegas tarde—me dijo

Helen la directora de la institución que había investigado en internet daba un discurso al parecer era inicio de curso yo no sabia que hacer así que me quede en mi auto pero la informante al parecer si sabia que hacer ella interrumpió a Helen y la llamo estuvieron conversando a solas mientras yo y mi compañera informante y Helen eramos el centro de la atención todos me miraban, llevaba unos lentes oscuros para disimular las ojeras que tenia. pronto Helen y la castaña se acercaron y Helen hablo y me dijo—así que tu eres el chico nuevo cual es tu nombre?—al parecer Helen no sabia nada de mi misión había quedado como ido un rato así que Helen me tronaba los dedos para despertar del trance en que me encontraba – nombre chico te preguntaron tu nombre- dijo mi castaña amiga—ahh sii si dije mi nombre es DOMINIC BLACK—dije .

esta bien chico al parecer eres de segundo grado y estaras en el grupo A—dijo helen

segundo grado pensé si nunca he estado en primero pero bueno me dio una hoja con el horario y se fue al parecer nos dejo a la castaña y a mi solos.

Integrate con el grupo A dominic – me dijo la castaña

no no el VOY-Dije

pronto recibiras mas información por lo pronto trata de integrarte en ese grupo y no levantes sospecha alguna okey – dijo la castaña mientras se marchaba

okey—le respondi—namas dime tu nombre—continue

soy la castaña informante—me dijo y se marcho

ahh tenia que alcanzar el grupo de segundo A cual será? lo veía a todos pero no sabia cual era

HEY! CHICO NUEVO POR AQUÍ—me grito una chica de apariencia latina

Hola me llamo Tori vega y helen me dijo que te llevaramos al grupo—dijo esa chica

okey gracias Tori—le conteste

ahh por cierto estos son mis amigos—me dijo

mire alrededor y vi a otros 5 chicos, una de cabello largo con camisa y botas, junto a el una chica media gotica vestida toda de negro y con mechones azules en el cabello, al lado estaba un chico con gafas y un títere extraño, un moreno con un teclado bajo el brazo y por ultimo una chica bajita de apariencia linda cabello rojo que había llamado mucho mi atención ella brincaba por todos lados.

Sono el timbre y la latina me dijo que era hora de la clase de Sikowits que clase de apellido es ese, salimos caminando los cinco chicos iban delante mío y solo Tori me espero uhh creo que ese es un mal comienzo. entramos en el aula y no estaba el profesor así que tori me llevo con los chicos y les dijo—este es el chico nuevo—refiriéndose a mi—hola-les dije y ellos solo se me quedaron viendo sin decir nada….

Chicos hasta aqui el primer cap. me gustaria que dejaras sus reviews para saber si les gusto habra un nuevo episodio, todos los miercoles jejejejeje saludos


	2. Chapter 2

HOLIS QUE TAL CHICOS SALUDOS

LES DARIA UNA LARGA HISTORIA DE EL PORQUE ME OLVIDE DE ESTA HISTORIA PERO LA VERDAD ES QUE NO TENGO EXCUSA AQUÍ UN NUEVO CAP JEJEJEJE

AGRADESCO A: ALBERTO POR AYUDARME CON TANTAS IDEAS

NO LOS ENTRETENGO MAS A LEER SE HA DICHO

DEJEN REVIEW POR FAVOR

CAPITULO 2

Agente Dominic POV:

Sonó el timbre y la latina me dijo que era hora de la clase de Sikowits. ¿que clase de apellido es ese?. Salimos caminando, los 5 chicos iban delante mío y solo Tori me espero...uhh creo que ese es un mal comienzo. Entramos en el aula y no estaba el profesor, así que Tori me llevo con los chicos y les dijo—este es el chico nuevo—refiriéndose a mí. -Hola!-les dije, y ellos solo se me quedaron viendo sin decir nada.

Yo solo veía a la pelirroja, aún seguía llevándose toda mi atención.

HEY CHICO DESPIERTA!—Dijo groseramente una chica medio gótica.

ahhh si, Hola—volvi a decir

Ya dijiste eso acaso no tienes nada más que decir?—siguió en ese tono esa extraña chica.

JADE! NO MOLESTES A ESE CHICO—grito un chico alto y con cabello largo.

OKEY hagan lo que quieran—dijo la gótica.

Oye chico... ¿tienes nombre? cuéntanos algo de ti—dijo Tori.

"Cual era mi nombre?"- pensaba, no estoy acostumbrado a tener nombre. -"eh...cuál era?"-Pensaba,

Todos me observaban al ver mi aparente confusión.

HA!...ni siquiera tiene nombre—dijo secamente la gótica como burlándose de mí.

Mira chico si no quieres decirnos empezaremos nosotros te parece?—dijo Tori

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

Como ya sabes, yo soy Tori, Tori Vega, soy cantante y estudio aquí—dijo la latina.

Que hay? Yo soy André Harris y soy músico—dijo el moreno.

YEHI...yo soy Jade y no te metas conmigo a menos que quieras conocer mi lado agresivo—dijo esa gótica de forma amenazadora

Disculpa a jade—dijo el chico alto con cabello largo—al parecer ella no está acostumbrada a tratar con gente nueva, yo soy Beck y soy actor.- dijo ese chico.

Hola soy Robbie—dijo un chico con estilo medio afro y con un títere en sus manos.

EL perdedor del grupo!– dijo el títere... o el chico?... la verdad no se quién es el que habla y porque lo hace de esa forma.

REX! No me humilles frente al chico nuevo!... este es Rex – continuo Robbie.

Y es un títere—dije

si... pero le molesta ese nombre, solo dile Rex—me advirtió Robbie.

Okey—dije únicamente, era algo extraño, -"ese chico con su títere lo mantendré vigilado por cualquier cosa"- pensé.

HOLIS! Yo soy Cat —dijo la pelirroja aun saltando por todos lados.

Ah!...como gato en inglés—le dije a esa chica. Enserio ella despertaba algo en mí que no tenia explicación.

Que es lo que pretendes decirme!?—dijo en tono de angustia esa chica, al parecer había cambiado rápidamente de humor.

No!...ósea si, ósea lo que trato de decir es que—yo solo balbuceaba.

Cat...cuantas veces te hemos dicho que no debes ofenderte cuando alguien diga que tu nombre significa gato en inglés — dijo Tori

Cat comenzó a reír y a brincar por todos lados eufóricamente. Al parecer nuevamente había cambiado bruscamente de estado de humor.

Ohh sii yo soy Cat como gato en inglés y soy actriz y cantante—dijo esa hermosa chica.

"Quizá a Cat también deba tenerla vigilada ella no me parece rara... pero me gustaría saber algunas cosas más de ella".-pensaba.

Ahora si ya puedes decirnos quien eres- dijo Tori con una sonrisa.

Ah!... si, soy Dominic Black y soy agen….. – diablos!...eso no debía decirlo.

Y yo soy...bueno, la verdad es que aún no se cual sea mi talento—continúe diciendo

Si no sabes cual es tu talento, como es que llegaste aqui? a H.A.!—dijo Tori muy sorprendida con mi respuesta.

La verdad no tenía una historia para contar, así que solo me quede en silencio a ver qué pasaba hasta que... PUM!, la puerta se azotó y entra un hombre viejo vestido como vagabundo y con un coco en la mano.

Buenos días jóvenes – Dijo ese vagabundo

Buenos Días Sikowits – dijeron todos al unísono.

"Qué?, acaso dijeron Sikowits?, es decir... ese vagabundo es el profesor?"- pensaba.

Hola buenos días, hoy hablaremos de técnicas de impro… WOW! acaso mis ojos ven lo que ven?, eres un chico nuevo no es así?—decía Sikowits

Si soy nuevo soy…..—decía cuando fui interrumpido por la gotica.

un idiota sin talento—me dijo Groseramente.

JADE! – grito Sikowits—aun no sabemos ni conocemos nada de el, no puedes juzgar un coco por los pelitos que tenga, ni por su dulce agua, ni aunque este carnoso... ha! en que estábamos?.– decía Sikowits mientras se perdía en su coco.

Si como sea, para mi sigue siendo un inútil—volvió a agredir la gótica.

Okey chico muéstranos que sabes hacer—decía Sikowits. Cuando fue interrumpido otra vez, pero esta vez por Helen, la directora de HA.

Sikowits, me complace decirte que hay un chico nuevo en tu clase y de manera confidencial te digo que es un caso especial, así que no le puedes pedir aun su talento...Oops! se me salió lo de caso especial, bueno ya lo dije y me voy – dijo Helen azotando la puerta nuevamente

Oh! Así que eres caso especial – decía Sikowits con mucho interés—entonces continuaremos con la clase. Haber, haremos una escena eh... Tori y tu, chico nuevo al frente, y también quiero a Cat a frente todos ya!.- dijo pisando fuerte en el escenario.

Los tre nos paramos, y yo dije...—Dominic profesor, me llamo Dominic.

Hay!... no me llames profesor, es muy serio—dijo Sikowits—bueno Dominic, sabes actuar?... bueno no importa solo hagan una escena donde sea un interrogatorio, Cat, Tori, serán las agentes, Dominic el acusado, sin preguntas es improvisación ACCION!.—grito esta vez Sikowits

DIME LO QUE SABES!—grito enojada Cat y golpeando una mesa donde estaba sentado ya en escena.

Mas te vale que le digas lo que sepas o no la quieres hacer enojar—decía Tori para continuar con la escena.

Me quede estático no sabia que hacer, todos me miraban, quizá debería actuar como cuando me interrogaron en el caso de Rusia…

FLASHBACK

DIME LOS QUE SABES!.– Golpeaba la mesa un tipo tétrico.

DIME AGENTE!,TU SABES LO QUE YO QUIERO SABER!—Continuaba diciendo.

Quizá lo se quizá no—decía yo.

TU LO SABES MALDITO!– de nuevo alzo la voz el tipo tetrico.

Si si...lo que tu digas—dije con sarcasmo. Estaba atado a una silla y quería mis respuestas, claro, estaba actuando sobre amarrarme para que hablara, pero había 5 tipos armados aquí y no iva a dar un paso en falso.

...– Suena un teléfono.

QUIEN HABLA!?—Contesto el tipo que me interrogaba.

HABER, DALE EL TELEFONO AL TIPO AMARRADO EN LA SILLA SI NO QUIERES QUE VOLEMOS TODAS LAS INSTALACIONES—dijo la voz en el telefono, lo se, por que estaba en altavoz.

Es para ti—me coloco el teléfono entre la oreja y el hombro.

Ey!...chico, en 5 minutos te llevan a L.A. para una nueva misión, así que sal ya!.—me dijo la voz al teléfono, los sujetos empezaron a reir burlonamente.

Okey... diles que me recojan en la cima del edificio en 5 minutos.—dije .

colgué el teléfono y le dije a mis agresores —Hey Chicos! no tengo tiempo, en 5 minutos me recogen así que quieren hacer esto a la buena o a la mala.-

Los 6 solo se reían.—Okey será a la mala, nada mas les digo que a ti y a ti golpeare primero y luego te rompo la nariz a ti, oh y a ti te aventare contra la mesa y me gusta tu arma... me la llevo, y por ultimo tu caerás bajo las escaleras.- dije para distraerlos mientras me soltaba de las manos con el cuchillo que tenía en una manga.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Ya había tardado bastante en actuar, así que las dos chicas solo se me quedaban viendo, -"vamos Dominic, has algo"-.

Hagan lo que quieran no les diré nada ,amenácenme si quieren—dije con naturalidad, me estaba imaginando mi caso en Rusia.

Así que tenemos un chico rudo, tráeme la calceta con mantequilla—decía Cat.

Ha!... intenten lo que sea.—dije con un todo altanero.

Cat me da un tremenda bofetada, la cual no mentiré ,si me dolió.

Eso es todo lo que tienes?, vamos!, se que puedes golpear mas fuerte!.—dije con sinismo.

Chico, mas te vale hablar o te seguirá torturando ella—decía Tori.

Ha!... no me dan miedo—Decia.

CORTE!—grito Sikowits—WOW! Tori y Cat excelentes como siempre, pero la ovación se la lleva Dominic, que forma de actuar, seguro, sin miedos, tomando riesgos ,dispuesto a ser torturado o a recibir la muerte, un sentimiento difícil de actuar, hasta pareces un agente o un espía súper secreto—continuo nuestro profesor

...—rei un poco nervioso.

Si si ahora chicos…..—decia Sikowits mientras era interrumpido por el timbre que marcaba el final del dia de clases.

Bueno jóvenes Largo!.—Nos corria el profesor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Todos salían del aula y se dirigían algunos a otras actividades extracurriculares dentro de HA, otros se dirigían al café asfalto y solo Tori, Beck, Andre, Cat, Robbie, Jade y yo ibamos al estacionamiento.

Nos vemos mañana-se despedía Beck.

André nos darías un aventón a Rex y a mi?— cuestiono Robbie.

Claro afro vámonos, adiós chicas!—se despedia Andre al mismo tiempo que Robbie se subia a su auto.

Adios chicos—decían Tori y Cat.

Bueno supongo que mi horrenda hermana ya se habría ido así que tendre que caminar, caminaras Cat—Decia Tori.

Si quieren puedo llevarlas a ambas—Dije sin pensarlo.-"que estoy haciendo?... no conozco la ciudad!"- pense despues de darles la oferta.- Bueno, nada más indíquenme que calles debo tomar, aun no conozco muy bien la ciudad.—continúe.

Sipi, llevanos, vamos Tori!.—Decia eufóricamente Cat

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya en casa recibi un mensaje.

-"Preséntate inmediatamente en la base.

La castaña informante.".-

Tome mis llaves y sali rumbo a la base.

Al llegar a la base, encontré al capitan junto con la castaña informante y un chico bajito nuevo.

A Sus órdenes capitán—dije con respeto.

Mira chico tendremos algunos cambios por aquí, en este caso, porque se está poniendo raro.—me decía el capitán bastante intrigado—para empezar como ya sabes esta joven informante te dira lo que debes hacer y te mantendrá informado—continuo diciendo mientras señalaba a la castaña.

Hola ya me conoces, soy tu castaña informante, pero mi nombre es Maafer Reyes y como ya dijeron, mi trabajo es mantenerte informado…. – dijo esa chica.

Ahora te presento a este joven—dijo el capitán señalando nuevamente, esta vez al joven bajo.

Hola!, yo soy Edgardo Alabi, soy el experto en computadoras y monitoreo, y también conozco todos los sistemas de los vehículos y armas que usaras en el caso, mi trabajo es que no acabes muerto en tus misiones—dijo el joven.

Yo solo deje que se presentaran.

Ahora chico te daré mi nombre…- decía el comandante.

"Nombre?... Acaso la única persona que respeto tiene nombre?... okey solo dejemos que lo diga".- pense alzando una ceja.

Mi nombre es…. Fernando McDonald y desde ahora así me llamaras—me dijo el comandante.

Si señor—le conteste.

Bueno ya conoces a estos auxiliares que tendrás, ahora pasa al área de entrenamiento, es hora de que conozcas a tu pareja en tus investigaciones—dijo Fernando.

Pasamos al área de entrenamiento y yo reclamaba el porqué se me asignaba una pareja o un compañero siendo que nunca lo eh necesitado siempre eh trabajado solo.

Pero Fernando!... Siempre he trabajado solo, acaso dudas de mis capacidades?.—dije reclamando.

Chico, jamás eh dudado de ti, solo son exigencias de la base, no me culpes—dijo Fernando.

Entramos al área de entrenamiento y vimos a un chico alto, fornido, que estaba entrenando dándole golpes a un saco de box, hasta que Fernando lo llamo.

Chico te presento a Alberto Arandia, es un agente proveniente de… de dónde vienes Alberto?—dijo Fernando.

Que hay? Soy Alberto y vengo de varios centros de entrenamiento, mi último centro fue en Tokio, Japón, donde aprendí artes marciales, aunque originalmente provengo de la Ciudad de México—se presentaba Alberto.

Yo no creo que sea el indicado Fernando—le dije

Satisfactoriamente eh recibido buenas declaraciones acerca de Alberto, así que el será tu compañero—me dijo Fernando.

No lo será hasta que pase mi prueba, chico sabes pelear?—Dije con amplia autoridad.

Claro, pruébame...—dijo Alberto

Ambos tomamos un Stick y nos preparabamos para luchar, Fernando, Maafer y Edgardo retrocedieron para ver la pelea.

Haber Alberto, hagamos una pequeña apuesta, lamentablemente no puedo escoger si vas o no a trabajar conmigo, pero si me haces Sangrar primero, dejare que vayas como mi igual y te ganaras mi respeto, además que te dejare opinar acerca del caso. Pero si tu sangras primero, iras conmigo pero no seras mas que mi gato y no podras desobedecer mis ordenes. Que te parece?—dije con amplia seguridad de ganar.

Acepto—dijo Alberto

Al instante comenzamos a luchar y Alberto bloqueaba ampliamente mis ataques, al igual que yo los de el, era una batalla ampliamente reñida, hasta que ya cansados de pelear, veo un punto débil, un labio, si consigo romperlo yo gano, atino un golpe certero a su boca pero siento algo extraño y veo una gota de sangre caer por mi rostro hasta el suelo, cuando? si Alberto no me toco.

Te dije que estudie artes marciales—dijo Alberto al ver que me quede sorprendido.

Pero al momento una gota del labio cae de la boca de Alberto. Este se queda sorprendido ya que estaba seguro de que lo había tocado pero el no sintió nada.

Creo que es un empate—dijo Fernando.

Si, déjense de tonterías, necesitamos ponerlos al corriente—dijo Maafer.

Okey—Dijimos al unísono.

Edgardo te toca—dijo Maafer.

Si, bueno, conseguí Hackear el sistema en H.A. y los hare pasar por primos, así que a partir de mañana Alberto también ira a H.A, además que tendrá las mismas condiciones tuyas—dijo Edgardo señalandome.

Okey—dijimos al unisonó una vez más.

Ahora les recuerdo, traten de actuar de forma normal y tranquila no traten de llamar la atención, y esperen las siguientes ordenes, arregle todo para que Alberto viva contigo Dominic, ahora ya se pueden retirar—dijo Maafer.

Salimos de la base y abrí mi coche.

Súbete Alberto—le dije

No, no lo creo, yo solo viajo con estilo—me dijo.

Saco de la puerta de la base una motocicleta Harley Davinson modelo del 64 en su más reciente versión, se subió y acelero. al llegar a casa lo encontre fumando un cigarrillo recargado en su motocicleta. Aun no me acostumbro a tener un compañero y actuar como un joven normal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al dia siguiente salimos temprano a H.A, obviamente Alberto en su motocicleta y yo en mi coche, entramos y vimos a la Chica gótica peleando con ese chico Beck, de la nada, la chica sin ver que estábamos parados en la puerta lanzo sus tijeras hacia nosotros, bueno más bien sobre Alberto.

Me arroje al piso pero Alberto se quedó parado y detuvo las tijeras con solo dos dedos, y las tomo con una mano.

Buena forma de no llamar la atencion genio—le dije

Lo siento, creo que será inevitable—me dijo.

Mientras, todos los chicos nos miraban asombrados, más la gótica, que vio como Alberto detenía sus tijeras.

continuara...

LES GUSTO? LO ODIARON QUISIERA SABER TUS COMENTARIOS DEJALOS EN UN REVIEW SE ACEPTA DE TODO GRACIAS POR LEER


End file.
